Teatro Mágico
by nina scorupkos
Summary: Existen lugares mágicos en los que tus sueños más profundos, tus recuerdos más oscuros y olvidados, tus deseos más anhelados, se hacen realidad...


**Declaimer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a la mente maestra de Masami Kurumada. Lo único que hago con ésto es: asesinar el aburrimiento. XD

**L'amour**

…lara,lara… lara,larara…

Quitó la fastidiosa humedad impregnada en su rostro con la ayuda de su mano y siguió con el mismo paso lánguido mientras entonaba una extraña melodía que ni él mismo alcanzaba a descifrar.

Dobló a la derecha, por esa misma esquina en la que había visto entrar a su compañero de armas. Sacó un cigarrillo de la vieja chaqueta, junto con un extraño encendedor. El calar un poco de nicotina hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran y brillaran, mientras su lenga se glorificaba con aquel sabor tan extrañado.

¿Hace cuánto venía caminando? No lo sabía. Pero lo que definitivamente sí sabía, era que aquel lugar le resultaba nuevo. No. Esa no era la palabra, mas bien: extraño.

Sí. Quizás porque no era como las callejuelas plagadas de luces neón y vitrales detrás de los cuales, distintas mujeres contoneaban sus cuerpos de forma lasciva prometiéndole la mejor noche de su vida. Mucho menos, como aquellas repletas de tabernas con hombres alegres, embriagados por el destilado de un mosto de cereales o la fermentación de la malta. No, no era. Tal vez por eso le resultaba extraño, pero entonces: "_¿a qué tipo de lugar irán estos idiotas?"_, se cuestionó, al tiempo que su boca dejaba salir el humo que se mezclaba con el propio vaho.

Siguió caminando.

_Lento, tranquilo. _

Su vista iba y venía.

_Una bocanada de nicotina_.

De un lado a otro.

_Otra más_.

De un faro a una puerta y de ahí a un nuevo faro, que ha decir verdad, poco servían en aquella zona estrecha y oscura por la que transitaba: _'La garganta del diablo'_, se le ocurrio nombrarla.

Su tarareo seguía y su curiosidad aumentaba, hasta que finalmente…

_¡Impresión! _

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su cuerpo se dobló de forma extraña, debido a la fuerza que necesitaban aquellas carcajadas (un tanto sombrías y huecas), que emergían de su garganta. _"¡Pero qué idiotez es esta! ¿Un circo?",_ decía mientras giraba sobre sus pies para andar nuevamente por el camino por donde había llegado. Sin parar con la burla, claro esta.

̶ ¡Por Athena! ̶ gritó sobresaltadó, mientras la colilla del cigarro caía sobre el suelo mojado.

¡De dónde demonios había salido aquel desmesurado mimo que obstruía su camino!

―¡No jodas!― exclamó empujandolo. Pero entonces, el mimo tomo su mano y de pronto la musiquilla peculiar de los circos se hizo escuchar y de la nada, una horda de gente se arremolino contra él.

Payasos, mimos, bailarinas, enanos...

¡Todo era un festín!

El chico de extraño aspecto no supo cómo (pues juraba no haber dado ni un solo paso), pero de pronto se encontro dentró de aquel circo.

―¡Con un demonio!―gritaba―, ¿Qué diablos?¡Quítense!¡Déjenme salir!¡Los mandare al infierno, estúpida gente!

―Tranquilo señor.― escuchó decir a un hombre bastante robusto, vestido con el típico traje rojo y botas de presentador de circo; que venía hacia él.―Lo estábamos esperando.

La muchedumbre se dispersó y él respiró profundamente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hací y con mirada investigadora observó el lugar mientras aquel hombre le daba la bienvenida y decía… quien sabe que cosas.

El recinto era mucho más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera. ¡La carpa solo era una finta! Y es que en realidad, ese lugar era como un enorme cuarto cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas de espejos, el techo teñido de multiples colores, que dificilmente permitían identificar dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba otro. El piso parecía un gran tablero de ajedrez y la gente… la gente parecía embelesada por semejante lugar, con sus ojos cristalinos y perdidos.

―…cada uno de ellos tiene un espectáculo especial para usted. ¿Quiere entrar?

―¿Qué?― preguntó él y tomó de un solo sorbo aquel líquido lechoso contenido en ese extraño vaso, que sostenía su mano derecha. Sintió su garganta quemar.

¡Esperen! ¿En qué momento llego ese vaso a su mano?

Fué lo mismo que él se preguntó, pero no pudo formular una respuesta lógica y rápida puesto que el estúpido gordo de traje rojo reía de forma burlona: "Venga", le dijó mientras lo tomaba del brazo con familiaridad.

―¡Con un demonio, no pienso entrar a ningún lado!―exclamó el chico mientras se jalaba hacia atrás zafándose del agarre del presentador.― ¡Ahora mismo me largo!

―Lo lamento señor, pero eso resultará imposible. Una vez dentro, no puede salir hasta ver algún espectáculo.

―¡Ya veremos!― sostuvo desafiante.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel amplio -y jodidamente lleno- espacio buscando la salida, recorrió todo el lugar y finalmente… ¡nada! No había puerta alguna. _"Perra suerte"_, pensó.

―Venga señor, le mostrare los espectáculos ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa el presentador, sonrisa que aquel chico quería borrar de un solo puñetazo; pero comprendió que lo mejor sería seguir el juego.

El presentador lo llevó hacia los espejos. ―Por cierto señor, no me he presentado, mi nombre es…

― Me importa un verdadero bledo cual sea tu jodido nombre, dime: ¿dónde están esos, estúpidos, espectáculos?

―Aquí mismo, señor―aseguraba el presentador señalando los espejos.

¡Ah claro, ahora se burlaba de él!

―¡Crees, que soy idiota! Aquí solo veo mi ref...― lo asombrosó de la situación impidió que el chico siguiera hablando.

Y es que,algo extraño ocurrió. Los espejos se transformaron en una pantalla líquida, mostrando del otro lado a gente divirtiéndose. ¡La misma que hace un momento estaba ahí con él, rodeándolo!

El chico de cabellera azul dio un paso hacia atrás, abrió y cerró sus ojos tratando de aclarar su visión. Giro sobre sus pies, y sorprendido se dio cuenta qué: de los muchos que había visto, ahora solo quedaban tres enormes espejos a su alrededor y no solo eso, puesto que el presentador y él, eran los únicos en ese espacio. ¿En qué momento: toda la gente se translado del otro lado, o, en qué momento: ellos habían entrado a ese cuarto triangular?

―Y bien, señor, ¿a cuál de ellos desea entrar?

―Señor, desea q…―el chico no salía de su asombro. En su cabeza solo existía el ruido que minutos antes toda esa gente hacia y que ahora estaban 'adentro' de los espejos. Giraba y veía las imágenes que éstos le devolvían. Una (hace mucho olvidada) sensación de _miedo_, comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Agitó su cabeza logrando que se despejara, pero la lucidez no tardo mucho; una extraña melodía se adueño rápidamente de ella. Venia del tercer espejo, el que estaba detrás de su espalda –de acuerdo a como él los había enumerado-; eran una especie de acordes, de ritmos dramáticos.

Aunque su perfil dictaba lo contrario, se acercó temeroso. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos la pantalla, haciendo que ésta se moviera como gelatina.

―Adelante, el espectáculo está por comenzar…―dijo el presentador empujando al joven dentro del espejo, mientras su voz sonaba lúgubre y su rostro adquiría una mueca siniestra― señor, Death Mask ̶ finalizó el presentador, con una sonora carcajada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong> Hola a todos, pues bien, aquí les dejo esta historia que porsupuesto continuara, aunque en realidad no sé que tan seguido la vaya a actualizar. ^.^'

Espero que les guste. Me encantaría saber que piensan de ella, así que, ya saben:cualquier opinión, sugerencia, comentario es bienvenido. Espero sus reviews. De antemano, gracias por leer. :D


End file.
